1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an organic composite. More particularly, the present invention is related to an organic composite, which has improved adhesion characteristics between a member having an organic surface such as a plastic coating or a painted iron plate, and an inorganic protective film formed on the member, by a plasma CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method.
In accordance with the present invention, the inorganic protective film is transparent mostly in a visible ray region, and a transparent plastic member protected with the inorganic film is usable for vehicles such as an automobile or an electric car, or for a window of building or house. The member may also be used on a painted automotive body and the like, as an abrasion resistant film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of lightening a window of a vehicle, such as an automobile or an electric car, and making it easy to design the window shape, it has been investigated to use such plastics as an acrylic and a polycarbonate resin. These, however, pose a problem in that the light-transmittance of the window deteriorates due to severe environmental exposure such as sun light or wind and rain, or due to fine flaw formation on the window caused by sand dust.
In case of the front window of an automobile, an abrasion flaw caused by a wiper motion can pose problems. Also in case of the automotive body, flaw formation on a painted surface may result under severe weather conditions.
The present inventors conducted an experiment to improve mechanical strength and resistance to abrasion on a plastics coated surface and a painted automotive body by laminating a transparent carbon film on them. Two Japanese Patent applications are filed having the Filing Nos. Showa 63 (1988)-233166 and Showa 63 (1988)-230788, and their titles are respectively "A Material Covered With a Carbon Film and Making Method Therefor" and "A Chassis Covered With a Carbon Film and a Member Thereof".
However, it has been found that the above mentioned lamination of the transparent carbon film on a plastics coated surface and a painted body lacks adhesive strength when subjected to an environmental test under high temperature and humidity for a long time. This is considered to be caused by peeling which arises out of increasing film stress from expansion of water contained in the organic materials present in plastics and painted film, or arising out of water immersed into fine openings and gaps which are formed by imperfect adhesion between the carbon film and the organic material substrate.